


The Pain in His Eyes

by SamFarenn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamFarenn/pseuds/SamFarenn
Summary: Jack calls Bitty on Skype one day, saying he needs to talk. Bitty can see there's something wrong with his boyfriend, but Jack doesn't want to tell him and he doesn't want to push him into telling. Shitty helps Bitty decide to go down to Providence and talk to Jack face-to-face. What happens next will astound you!





	1. Making a Hauscall

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This fic is set after Jack and Bitty have come out to the world. The reactions have been mostly positive, though some of Bitty's family members refuse to speak to him anymore, but that's alright, he doesn't need those bigots in his life anyway.

Bitty’s phone buzzed and it made him jump so hard he nearly dropped the cherry pie he’d been taking out of the oven. Was it a text from Jack? Oh, please please please be from Jack…

Yes! Oh, sweet apple pie!

  “need to see you. can we skype asap?” it read. Bitty’s stomach turned itself into a hard knot and he gulped. Had something happened? Was there anything wrong? Oh, Lord, what if Jack was hurt!

He practically tore off the apron and left the pie on the windowsill to cool. In his haste to get upstairs to his room in the Haus, he forgot to take off his oven mitts. Shaking his head, he threw them on his desk chair, reminding himself to pick them up later and put them back where they belonged.

He snatched his iPad from the desk and his nimble fingers flitted over the screen, opening Skype as fast as he could. The iPad bleeped and Jack’s beautiful face filled the screen. Bitty breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that he wasn’t hurt –or, at least, not on the outside, or the upper half of his body- and sank down on the bed, steadying his weak knees.

  “Jack? Sweetie, what’s up?” he said, unable to hide the hint of anxiety in his voice. Not that he could ever hide anything from Jack. _His_ Jack. He still couldn’t believe that he got to call him _his_. They’d come out to the world about six months ago and the reception had been mostly positive- well, about as positive as you’d expect from the big shot hockey bosses, but most of the players seemed super chill about it. And now the world knew how much he loved Jack. Some members of his family refused to even speak to Bitty anymore, but that was alright, he didn't need those bigots in his life anyway. He hadn't really been very close to them.

His boyfriend smiled tiredly and said: “Hi Bits. It’s good to see your face.”

  “Honey, what’s going on? Is there anything wrong? Can I help?”

Jack chuckled half-heartedly and smiled again, and this time Bitty could see there was something hidden behind those magnificent blue lookers of his. 

  "No, don't worry bud, everything's fine. I just needed to see your face on something else than a picture, that's all." He sighed. "It's been a long two weeks without you."

Eric’s heart leaped a bit that Jack called him 'bud'. He knew it was the Canadian equivalent of 'sweetie' or 'babe'. But still, he could see right through his boyfriend’s excuses and he knew that there was something the matter. With an internal huff, he decided not to press him on it; he knew he’d open up about it sooner or later. He hoped it’d be sooner, rather than later, because it was already eating him up from the inside, munching down on his soul as surely as cows ate grass

  “Anything you’ve been up to that you haven’t already told me in our nightly skype sessions?” Bitty asked.

Jack responded: “Yes, actually, I wanted to tell you the day before yesterday but you looked so sleepy and cute I decided to tell you another time. I sprained my wrist in Guy’s celly. Don’t worry, it’s nothing serious, God knows I’ve had much worse injuries. In any case, the doc told me to take a few days’ rest and let it heal on its own. He didn’t say that I shouldn’t go to practice, however.”

  “Aw, honey,” he drawled, “you take care of that wrist now, y’hear?”

  “Oh, man, I love your accent,” said Jack, with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Bitty scoffed; “Puh-lease, I sound like a cartoon character!”

Jack chuckled. God, his boyfriend was so cute.

They sat there in silence, staring at each other, taking in their faces. Bitty got lost in Jack’s deep, blue eyes, always so full of sadness. How he wished he could banish that from him forever. But then, that sadness was a part of him, and he thought if he could ever get it out of him, he would never be _his_ Jack again. It had shaped him, and was still shaping him. His heart yearned for Jack, stretched out over the miles separating them and tried desperately to touch him, caress his face, just to know that _he was okay._

Jack, on the other hand, was drawn to Bits’ lips. Their sensuous curves, their plump redness, just begging to be kissed. If he had to go for much longer without kissing him, he might just go crazy. _Merde,_ he thought, _je l’ai très mal. Mais ça, je savais déjà…_ _I know in my heart I want to do this, but now? I mean, I’m going to have to do it eventually, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be anxious about it… Come on Zimmermann, pull yourself together! Ressaisisse-toi!_

Bitty gasped. His pie!

  “Baby, I love you with all my heart,” he said,  “but I gotta go. I think someone’s eating the pie I just took out of the oven. Is there anything else you want to say?”

  “No, no, it’s all right. Go save your pie, mon petit.”

Bitty bit his lip and his worry shone through his eyes for a moment. There had been a slight hesitation before he said that, not even a breath, quicker than the dying of a candle flame. But it had been there…

  “I love you Jack.”

  “I know Bits.” He smiled. “I love you too. See you.”

They blew a kiss at each other and Bitty hung up. Oh how he wished he could hug him in reality, kiss him till they were both breathless and bask in each other’s presence. He slumped to the side and sighed deeply; something was troubling Jack, but he wouldn’t tell him what… It was more than  he could bear on his own. He needed to tell someone about this, he needed someone to give him advice. This was eating at his already fragile soul.

But first, he needed to make sure no one was going to burn their mouths on his pie. His pie-thief senses were tingling…

 

  “Shitty B. Knight!” Bitty said, “Well bless my stars!”

Shitty turned around to see the tiny baker standing in the doorway of the kitchen, hands on hips and apron covered in flour and cherry stains.

  “Yooo, Bitty my man!” he said, as he quickly hid the slice of pie he was holding in his hands behind his back. “What’s up, brah?”

Bitty gave him a look that clearly tolerated no nonsense and advanced on him. Before he knew it, Bitty was standing inches away from him, somehow having swept up a wooden spoon as he came closer. Now he was brandishing it like a weapon. His eyes narrowed.

   “…are you stealing my pie, Mr. Knight?” he said, ominously.

Shitty laughed nervously and his eyes darted from side to side. “W-who, me? Ha-ha, I would never!”

Bitty’s eyebrows drew together and his Georgian accent became thicker; “You’d best not be lyin’ to me, Shitty Knight, or there’ll be heck to pay.”

Shitty shrugged and held up his hands, showing that there was, indeed a piece of pie in them.

  “I just couldn’t help myself, your pies are just too good my dude!” he explained.

Bittle dropped his menacing attitude and giggled. “I was only playin’ with ya, gosh, you looked frightened as a deer in headlights!”

His look became one of disgust as he saw that Shitty was not using a plate.

  “Why on God’s green Earth are you not using a plate and a fork, might I ask?”

Shitty paled. He had just blasphemed against the sacred Rules of Bitty’s Kitchen.

  “You’re getting crumbs all over my clean kitchen, gosh darn it Shitty!”

  “Sorry Bits, I wasn’t thinking. I’ll clean it up, don’t worry,” he said.

Bitty sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually, you know what, never mind. There’s something I wanna tell you. I need your advice.”

 

They went to sit on the couch, Bitty carefully positioning himself on the one semi-clean spot. Bitty took a deep breath and started immediately babbling: “Okay so I was taking my pie out of the oven, you know, the one you were just eating, and then suddenly Jack texts me and of course I’m all excited because it’s Jack but then he says he wants to Skype ‘cause he needs to see me and I’m like ‘Oh gosh what if something’s happened and he’s on his deathbed oh Lord oh dear” so I dash upstairs like a hen without a head an’ I open up Skype as quick as I can and then I see his face and oh Shitty he’s so beautiful goodness IIlovehimsomuchbutthere’ssomethingwrongand-”

  “Bits!” Shitty said. “Calm down, I can’t understand a word you’re saying!”

  “Oh dear me, I did it again, didn’t I?” He shook his head. “Can you tell I’m stressed?”

  “Stressed? Chyeah, you’re stressed as fuck!” Shitty laid a hand on Bitty’s shoulder. “What’s wrong, kiddo? And this time, try not to ramble all that much.”

  “Something’s troubling Jack, I can feel it, but I just don’t know what it is. He won’t tell me and he insists he’s fine, even though I can clearly see he isn’t.” He was struggling not to break out in tears now; it was a fight he was losing, for a solitary tear was steadily making its way down his cheek. “I-I just can’t stand being so far from him. It ain’t right,” he sniffled, giving up on trying not to cry. Shitty grabbed him and pulled him close, pressing Bitty’s face into his shoulder. Bitty could smell his bad cologne and memories came welling up, his anxiety over coming out to him that winter morning, the fear and denial of when he was still living in Madison,  hiding in the bathroom with a broken lip, crying when the boys from school had followed him home and beat him up for liking _other boys_ , bad memories, ones that he’d rather just forget and move on.

The tears were coming in great sweeping waves now, accompanied by heaving sobs from deep within his chest. All the anguish and fear and angst he felt was manifesting itself and there was nothing he could do but ride it out and bawl his eyes out, clutching to Shitty’s jacket as if it were a lifeline, tying him to the here and now.

When it was finally over, he raised his head from Shitty’s shoulder and wiped his cheeks with his sleeve in a futile effort at drying his tears.

He stammered: “Oh-oh gosh, I’m sorry Shits. Look what I’ve gone and done, tear stains all over you jacket.” He sniffled and tried to repress a sob, only for it to come out as a distorted cough/hiccup.

  “Bitty. I don’t give a single flying fuck about my jacket right now,” Shitty responded. “What I do care about, kid, is what’s going on between you and Jack. Take a deep breath and tell me what you think is the problem.”

And so Bitty started elaborating on what he thought was the matter with Jack. Not that he had any evidence as to what was actually happening, most of it was just conjecture and speculation and worst case scenarios playing on repeat in his head, feeding off his fears and growing stronger every time they came round again.

After about ten minutes of listening intently, Shitty told him that he was rambling again –he was. They both sat in silence for a few moments, until Shitty came with a suggestion.

  “What if you go see him?”

  “Pardon?” Bitty had been too lost in thought to pay attention to the other man sitting on the couch.

  “I said,” he repeated, “’What if you go see him?’.”

Bitty’s breath caught in his throat. That was something he could do. There was a simple solution to the problem. Why had he not thought of doing that??

About three hours later, Bitty hopped off the train at Providence Station. He looked around, breathing in the familiar scents that were so particular to Providence. The bay, the exhaust fumes from the trains and cars, and somehow, in that cacophony of smells, Jack’s cologne.

He stepped through the doors of the station and out onto the square in front. He hailed a cab and gave the driver Jack’s address. He leaned back into the seat and sighed, trying –unsuccessfully- to calm his jittery legs. He really hoped Jack was okay, that he was reading things into the situation that weren’t actually there.  Maybe he was having a bad time with his anxiety medication. Maybe it was those pills that gave Bitty the impression that there was something wrong. Was it side-effects of Jack’s medication that made him lose sleep? Gosh knew Bitty had lost more than a few nights of sleep worrying about him, could Jack be losing sleep worrying about something?

The cab pulled up the Jack’s apartment building and Bitty paid the driver and hopped out. His heart racing, he sprinted up the front steps and through the revolving door.

  “Hold the door!” he shouted, as he saw the elevator doors begin to close.

Just in the nick of time, he slipped between the doors and they slammed shut.

He impatiently tapped his fingers against his leg as the elevator music bored its way into his ears. This elevator _had_ to be the slowest in existence, sweet barbecue sauce! First floor… Second floor… Third floor… Fourth floor… Finally! The fifth floor!

  “’Scuse me, pardon me, so sorry,” he said, as he squeezed past the other folks on the elevator and out into the hall. His heart was throbbing in his throat now, and he felt as though it might just pop out of his mouth and float away.

At Jack’s door, he took the spare key from under the doormat. It was about 3:30 in the afternoon, so it was highly likely he had practice, but he’d be coming home soon. Well, soon, in an hour or two. Bitty decided he had enough time to make Jack’s favorite peanut butter cookies. If he hurried.


	2. Burger? Burger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack arrives at his apartment, surprised to find Bitty there. They decide to go out for dinner and dance in the living room afterwards.

Bitty could hear footsteps in the hall and checked the time on his phone; it should be Jack, if he wasn’t late.

He quickly scooped the cookies onto a plate and put them on the counter. He wanted to surprise his boyfriend, so he went to hide in the bathroom. He held his breath as he heard the keys turning in the lock and the door swung open. Bitty heard Jack’s sports bag fall to the ground and a Jack gasped slightly.

  “Bits?” he called. He turned around to find Bitty standing behind him, looking up at him sheepishly. A grin spread across his face and Bitty felt warmth spreading throughout his chest, his love for Jack flooding his entire body now that he was with him.

Before he had time to move towards him, Jack had swept him up into a bear hug, lifting his feet off the ground.

  “Woah, hey there, big boy! Put me down!” said Bitty, not really meaning it. He melted into the hug and squeezed Jack tight. Suddenly, he felt his nose start to prick as tears welled up in his eyes. He was just so happy to finally see him again.

When they finally pulled out of the hug, they held each other close, arms wrapped around waists. Bitty stared deep into his eyes and stood on tip-toes. He closed his eyes and slowly kissed Jack. This had to be the best feeling in the world. Being so close to the man he loved, wanting to be nowhere else in the world, kissing _him_.

  “What are you doing here, Bits?” asked Jack.

  “I wanted to come see you. I’m worried about you, Jack.” He bopped him on the nose with his finger. Jack chuckled.

He smiled, and his sad eyes gleamed with love. “There’s nothing to be worried about, buddy. I’m fine,” he said. “Besides, I’m even more fine now that you’re here.”

He stepped out of the half-hug, holding onto Bitty’s wrist with one hand, and slid over to the kitchen counter to taste the cookies.

Jack rolled his eyes in delight; “Mmh, they are absolutely delicious, _mon petit._ ”

Bitty smiled. He knew his cookies were probably the best Jack had ever tasted, but it was still nice to hear the compliment. He remembered what his Mama had drilled into his head as a child, _always be humble, never arrogant,_ and berated himself mentally for his assumption.

They went to sit on the couch, the plate of cookies on the coffee table in front of them. Bitty leaned against Jack and snuggled up to his chest when he lifted his arm and put it around his shoulders. With a contented sigh, he softly squeezed Jack’s torso.

  “I’m glad you’re here, Bits,” said Jack, after sitting in silence for a few minutes, stroking Bitty’s hair.

Bitty looked up and bopped his boyfriend on the nose with his finger. “I’m glad I’m here too,’ he said. Jack wrinkled his nose and they both laughed.

  “How long do you think you’re gonna stay?”

Bitty shrugged; “I don’t know, I thought maybe the weekend? I didn’t bring any clothes or anything though, but Lord knows there are enough of my shorts here to last a decade.”

  “You can use the toothbrush that you left here a few weeks ago. You always forget things everywhere.”

  “What can I say, I’m a forgetful guy,” Bitty responded.

  “I know you are, but so am I,” Jack said. “Want to go out to dinner tonight? I forgot to go shopping again and I’m afraid I don’t have anything in the pantry.”

Bitty giggled. “Pantry! Hah! Oh, you’re just the cutest.” He laid a hand on Jack’s chest and snuggled closer into his arms. “What were you thinking?”

Jack squeezed Bitty and rested his cheek on the top of his head. “I don’t know, maybe Chinese food?”

Bitty gave a moan of disapproval and said: “No, I don’t really feel like Chinese food right now. And besides, I had some last week. It’s not on your diet plan either.”

Jack grunted and shrugged. He said the team nutritionist would be okay with it if he skipped one day, seeing as he stuck to the plan as closely as possible every other day of the season.

Bitty though for a moment and listened to Jack’s heartbeat. He still could not believe Jack was his boyfriend. It had been three years since their first kiss, but he still was as madly in love with him as the day they baked that pie together. He closed his eyes and breathed in his cologne. It smelled of warmth, safety, long hugs, dark nights staying up just talking to each other. Somehow, it reminded Bitty of summers in Georgia.

  “Bits?” Bitty came back to full consciousness with a jolt. He must have dozed off.

He sat up straight and looked at Jack. “Sorry hon, I must’ve been out like a candle.”

Jack smiled and ran his hand through Bitty’s hair. “I thought so.” His stomach growled, and he said: “Are we going out for dinner or what?”

  “Oh, right, yeah! Well, I really don’t know what I’m hungry for, to be honest with ya.”

  “Me neither.” Jack shrugged

  “Y’know what, I’ll ask the guys,” Bitty said, picking up his phone from the coffee table.

 

**Holster's Glasses**

**Bitty:** hey y’all, Jack and I wanna go out to dinner tonight but we dont know where, pls help

**Shitty:** brah, Chinese food, duh

**Ransom:** go to Timmy’s

**Holster:** Rans they’re in Providence not fuckin Toronto ffs

**Holster:** go to Denny’s instead

<Holster changed the chat name to 'Denny's Propaganda'>

**Lardo:** I’m having pizza right now so idk bout u guys but

**Shitty:** YOURE HAVING PIZZA?????? WIthOUt ME??????? ??

**Shitty:** I THOUGHT I MEANT MORE TO YOU

**Lardo:** no pizza for u shits

**Ransom:** birkholtz Denny’s is for breakfast and brunch, binch

<Ransom changed the chat name to 'Binch Squad'>

**Chowder:** burger

 

Bitty turned to Jack, leaning over his shoulder to look at his phone, and said: “Burger?”

Jack nodded and replied: “Burger.”

 

An hour and a half later, the two of them were walking back to Jack’s apartment building, bellies full, Jack’s arm around Bitty’s shoulders and Bitty’s arm around Jack’s waist. The chilly winter air stung Bitty’s face and he pulled his scarf up over his chin. Jack chuckled and rubbed his boyfriend’s shoulder. Bitty looked at Jack’s coat hanging open and scoffed; “Y’all Canadians are literal snowmen, I swear to Gosh.”

  “You Georgians just can’t take a little chill,” Jack chirped. “Or should I say you have no chill?”

Bitty pointed at him and said: “ _That_ is true.” He stood on tiptoes and kissed him.

They took the elevator in companionable silence, enjoying each other’s presence and proximity. Jack unlocked the door to his apartment and they stepped inside. Jack slipped his coat off and hung it on the rack, Bitty still struggling with his scarf, which had somehow become entangled in his coat.

When he had finally escaped from the scarf’s death-grip, Jack held out a hand to him and said: “May I have this dance, Mr. Bittle?” He pressed a button on the remote and the stereo started playing a CD. Bitty shook his head with a smile and put his hand in Jack’s. Once a Rock Lord, always a Rock Lord.

‘Can’t Help Falling In Love With You’ started playing and a smile spread over both of their faces. “Jack Zimmermann, you hopeless romantic you,” Bitty chirped. Jack said nothing, but pulled Bitty closer and swayed to the sweet crooning of Haley Reinhart.

And so they danced for a while, not talking, not thinking, just being, there, in that moment. Bitty realized he had never felt more complete in his entire life than he did now.

Suddenly, Bitty could hear, faintly, a choir singing, with violins in the background. Then clapping and a beat, accompanied by a piano. _“Remember those walls I built? Well baby, they’re tumbling down-”_ His eyes grew wide. He knew the song from the first second.

Before he knew it, Jack was kneeling in front of him. His heart started pounding, he dared not hope that this was what he thought it was. _“I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt.”_

Jack took Bitty’s hands in his and cleared his throat. Bitty’s eyes grew wider.

  “Eric Richard Bittle,” he said. “I realize that when I say you have made me the happiest man in the world, it sounds so incredibly worn out and cliché, but it’s true.” _“It’s like I’ve been awakened, every rule I had you breaking-”_  “Bits, I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone. Not everyone gets more than one shot at true happiness, and I’ve realized that this is what I want, above anything else in this world.” Bitty gasped and a tear started trickling down his cheek, hot and tingly.

  “Baby…”

_“You’re everything I need and more, It’s written all over your face.”_

Jack let go of Bitty’s hand and reached into the inside pocket of his blazer. His hands flew to his mouth and he suppressed a gasp.

  “Oh my God, Jack.”

He opened the box he held in front of him. “Will you marry me?”

_“I can see your halo, halo, halo!”_

Bitty burst into tears and he flung himself around Jack’s neck; “Oh sweetheart yes, yes, a million times yes! Of course I’ll marry you!”

  _“I can feel your halo.”_


End file.
